


jealousy's the cousin (the cousin of greed)

by mikeymomoo



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: First Time Kink, M/M, Nude Photos, Omorashi, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Sex Toys, So Bear With me, Threesome - M/M/M, alex feels left out so he comes up with a plan to get his boyfriends' attention, also fuck the ao3 tag for george being his surname he literally wants that to be private, but he loves it, firstly this contains, for george specifically, it doesn't go how he expected, okay so, smh, so if you're not into it don't bother lmao, this is my first time writing omo/piss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeymomoo/pseuds/mikeymomoo
Summary: [22:42] James 🍆: Want you to put some clothes on, leave the plug in, and start drinking water. Don’t go to the toilet. Drink as much as you can, we’ll be back soon xxAlex thought about what James was asking for on his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what the older man was getting at — he couldn’t drink that much water in the time before they arrived home, surely? He and James had experimented with omorashi before, so it wasn’t totally unexpected, Alex was just confused. If James and George were coming home to see him, there would no time to start a serious hold.Still, he shrugged it off and filled his first glass of water.--Basically Alex wants attention n James thinks that's greedy, so they give him different attention than he expected (they pee on him)





	jealousy's the cousin (the cousin of greed)

**Author's Note:**

> hello it's me
> 
> this has a bit of omorashi but also alex gets peed on so it's more than just holding and releasing
> 
> george is like topping alex but james is Ruling Them Both u feel so dont worry james is big top as always
> 
> if piss makes you uncomfortable don't read this for the love of GOD
> 
> mikey xx

It was only when George and James were putting on their shoes, getting ready to leave for the club they frequented, that Alex realised the tug in his chest wasn’t sadness that James and George were leaving, but jealousy that they were going without him.

He stood up from his position curled up on the sofa to kiss the two men goodbye, lingering in James’ arms a little longer than necessary.

“D’you have to go?”

“Don’t  _ have  _ to, love” James murmured into Alex’s hair. He kissed the younger man’s forehead before pulling away. “But we want to. Get yourself some fucking ID, then we won’t have to leave you behind, will we?”

His words were stern, but the soft look in his eye and crook of his eyebrow indicated otherwise. 

“Anyway,” George butted in. “It’s a good thing they’re everyone carding on entry now, isn’t it? Less kids, less chance of you accidentally proving how much of a nonce you are.”

Alex smiled weakly, forcing out a laugh and ignoring the hollow feeling growing in his ribs. “Guess you’ll just have to hang out on the streets to find a teenager to shag now, mate.”

The sound of the people Alex cared about most laughing dulled the ache, the void, but the second George and James closed the flat door, locking it behind themselves, it crept back to the forefront of Alex’s mind. It spread like a liquid, flowing until it covered every square inch of his body, and it burned.

Alex wouldn’t have said he was a particularly jealous person by nature — a flicker here and there, but never anything like this. Jealousy is more than just an inconvenience in a polyamorous relationship, and it only gets worse when both your partners are involved with each other, too, so Alex quashes the emotion whenever it rears. 

It’s easy enough to do when he loves them both so much. He would never ruin something so perfect with something so futile as jealousy.

He sank down into the sofa to play some FIFA, but his attention kept drifting to George and James, and what they could be doing. They could be at the club by now, he reasoned — the Uber had been outside when they left, and it was only a short drive away if the traffic wasn’t bad.

If they were at the club, what were they doing? Were they waiting for drinks? Sat in a booth, talking at scanning the crowd for anyone one or both of them fancied? Or were they dancing, already slick with sweat, holding onto each other’s hips and arms and faces?

The image stuck with Alex. George and James, in a crowd of attractive, faceless bodies, swaying together as if they were the only people in the room. Maybe they were kissing, maybe they were pressed together with George’s face to James’ chest, maybe — just maybe — James had slotted a leg between George’s like he was so fond of doing to Alex, teasing and delightful. 

Alex realised with a jolt that he had a semi, and quit the game of FIFA.

It was only a few minutes later, when Alex had two fingers inside himself and a hand around his cock, that he thought maybe he shouldn’t leave James and George out like they had to him. After a moment’s consideration, Alex took his hand off his dick, wiped it on his T-shirt, and slid the camera open on his phone. He wasn’t normally one to send nudes, but his boyfriends weren’t giving him attention — what’s a man to do?

He took a few minutes trying to find a good angle of his fingers pressing into him, but the stretch of his thighs where he contorted himself during his efforts was too much without someone holding them back. Alex frowned — he didn’t want to go back to getting off without the attention (and help) of James and George, but this wasn’t working.

Alex stroked himself idly while he considered the dilemma, before it struck him — he’d bought a butt plug a few weeks ago that he hadn’t touched. He’d had no need to, and sex toys were something broadly uninteresting to him, but this was the perfect opportunity. He removed his fingers crawled over the bed to his cabinet, wriggling out of his joggers on the way, and pulled the silver plug out of the top drawer.

It was only a little thing — there was no concern that it would hurt, at least — with a pink rose that would stick out on the end. If nothing else, Alex thought, at least James would laugh about how on-brand it was.

The cold of the metal was a shock as he let it take his fingers’ place, but it wasn’t unpleasant. Alex angled the camera so he could see it, and the sight of it made him blush. It felt like an accessory, like a ring or a necklace, but in such an explicit way. 

With both hands free, it was much easier to hold himself in place and snap a photo for James at once. He quickly sent it to their Whatsapp group, not even bothering to type a message. He trusted that one of them would have their data on, at least, and he was more concerned about not losing his hard-on.

It only took a few minutes for George to read the message, and start and stop typing about four times. Alex grinned at it, knowing he’d flustered the man, and experimented with rocking his hips to change the angle of the plug. That, Alex quickly realised, was a good idea, and it ripped a gasp from his lips.

A few minutes passed before his screen lit up with a reply.

**[22:39]** George 💓: It’s James. Stop touching yourself.

Alex did so. The next text came through in his private chat with James.

**[22:40]** James 🍆: Can’t believe you got a fucking butt plug off wish, Alex, use your 50k more wisely

**[22:42]** James 🍆: Want you to put some clothes on, leave the plug in, and start drinking water. Don’t go to the toilet. Drink as much as you can, we’ll be back soon xx

Alex scrambled to pull a pair of boxers up, ignoring the obscene shape his dick made, and typed out a reply, thumbs shaky.

**[22:42]** Alex: ?? okay? see u soon xx

Alex thought about what James was asking for on his way to the kitchen. He wasn’t sure what the older man was getting at — he couldn’t drink  _ that  _ much water in the time before they arrived home, surely? He and James had experimented with omorashi before, so it wasn’t totally unexpected, Alex was just confused. If James and George were coming home to see him, there would no time to start a serious hold.

Still, he shrugged it off and filled his first glass of water.

—

George was bewildered and upset when James pulled the pint out of his hand, placed it carefully on the table, and dragged him out of their booth.

“We’re not going home already, are we? Just ‘cause of Alex being a needy bitch?” George whined.

James shook his head, his own jack and coke abandoned, but continued dragging George towards the exit, hurriedly pushing his way through bodies. George was left to apologise in his wake.

“Here’s your phone, by the way.” James said when they stopped, just outside the club entrance. 

“Yeah, cheers. Why are we leaving? He can cope without us for a few hours, James, he’s a big boy.”

James sighed. “We aren’t going home just yet mate, don’t worry. Just don’t want us drinking anymore before we do. Don’t want to be too drunk to appreciate what Alex is gonna do for us, do you?”

“And what is Alex going to do for us?” George frowned.

“You’ll see.” James dropped George’s wrist, sliding his fingers down to hold his hand instead. “You want maccies or KFC?”

George chose McDonald’s, and James called an Uber to take them there. George spent the ride staring at the photo Alex had sent them, not bothering to listen to James idly chatting shit.

James made them wait in McDonald’s for nearly two hours — at least an hour more than George had expected — and during that time, he bought George five large cokes. George gulped them down, not thinking of the consequences. He didn’t like using public toilets as a rule, but he assumed they would be home when James finished eating. 

But James kept buying more food for them, and eating it painfully slowly, and George’s bladder started to ache.

“James, mate,” George started, shifting his centre of gravity to one side to relieve some pressure. “Can we go home soon?”

“Sure,” James gulped down some more fries. “Finish your drink, yeah?”

George sighed. “I need to piss so bad, can we just go?”

“No.” James’ voice was firm. “We paid for it, and it’ll be worth it, so just drink up and we’ll leave. I’ll order the Uber.”

James muttered an explanation of his plan in the back of the Uber, his voice scratchy and low. George struggled to stay decent for public viewing at the thought of what was to come.

—

Alex had started pacing around the flat after the first twenty minutes and three glasses of water. The remaining hundred minutes before the other men arrived home were actual torture.

He realised after half an hour that James would be waiting awhile before coming home, and slowed his drinks down drastically. Still, by the time he heard a key turning in the lock, Alex was sitting on the edge of his bed, hunched over with his phone one knee and the other knee bouncing.

He vaguely heard James giving George instructions through the walls — something about dirty towels — and then their bedroom door was opening, and James was striding towards him with a hardset face and soft eyes. He pressed a firm kiss to Alex’s lips, bending over to reach him and placing a hand on his cheek.

“I don’t want to ruin the surprise, Al,” James murmured, thumb rubbing Alex’s cheekbone. “But you’re still okay with piss?” Alex nodded fervently. “Good boy.”

James kissed Alex’s forehead and stepped backwards, a change in demeanor evident in the way he held himself. 

“You can’t send me photos like that when I’m in public, Alex.” George entered the room with an armful of towels, and layered them over a patch of the floor. 

“Can’t stop me though, can you?” Alex looked up to meet James’ eyes, straightening out in an attempt to seem braver. “You’re not the boss of me.”

There was a moment’s silence: James cocked his head to the side, Alex’s heart sped up concerningly rapidly, and George’s gaze flicked between the two of them like he wasn’t sure who was going to crack first.

James’ voice was low when he spoke; he was using a tone that he knew Alex would associate with doing what he was told. “Get on your knees.”

Alex looked down at James’ feet. “Yes, Sir.”

He winced at the movement he could physically feel in his bladder as he moved, liquid sloshing around in protest. Alex knew to kneel on the section of the floor that George had covered with towels, though he had almost forgotten his other boyfriend was still there. He sat facing James and opened his mouth, expecting that he wanted to use his mouth before anything else.

James grinned wolfishly at his obedience, and without a moment’s thought or notice, bent down to spit into Alex’s wide mouth.

“Shut your mouth, Alex. Face George. He deserves a little bit of attention too, right?”

Alex nodded, hurrying to shuffle his knees around without disturbing the towels that were so neatly laid out on the floor. George would be angry if they made a mess on the floor.

He was surprised when he felt James crouch beside him and run his fingers through his hair. “Take your shirt off, love.” 

The second his shirt was off, (neatly folded and placed on the bed where it would be safe) James stood up, moving to stand next to George, who was shuffling from foot to foot in a way that made Alex lose track of whatever theory he had about what was about to happen. Was George holding, too? 

“Is the plug still in?” George spoke up. Alex nodded, he had followed the instructions perfectly.

Alex pressed a palm to his crotch when James and George turned to each other and started kissing, James moving down to suck a quick mark into George’s neck where he knew the bandana wouldn’t cover it, a hand grasping George’s hip and the other inside his own jeans. Alex realised how exposed he felt in only his boxers when George and James were fully clothed, and he felt his face flush at the thought.

When James pulled off of George’s neck, he traced his hand down to the short man’s hip, pushing him back to face Alex.

“Go on then, babe. Know you wanna.”

George nodded immediately, a grin spreading across his cheeks. Alex’s belly was trembling now at the effort his muscles were undergoing to stop himself pissing before he was meant to, and the fluttering in his stomach at the anticipation of not being quite sure what was going to happen didn’t help.

Alex watched reverently as both men pulled their cocks out. James had a hand stroking himself, and Alex was only slightly surprised to see he was hard already. George, on the other hand, looked almost nervous underneath his clear excitement.

What was about to happen clicked when George shuffled closer to Alex, his feet on the edge of the towels and his dick soft. Alex’s eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped open, only to snap shut immediately. He gave George a closed-mouthed, lopsided grin in encouragement.

George took a deep breath, fighting through the instinct to  _ not pee, because there are people watching and that’s weird _ . He looked back to James, struggling to start, who stepped forwards to gently wrap an arm around George’s middle. He reached under the man’s shirt, pushing on his bladder with very little warning. 

The pressure was enough to take over George’s instincts, and within moments, a hard spray of piss was hitting Alex’s chest. George’s head fell back against James’ chest, but his eyes remained open and fixed on Alex’s body, watching as his urine soaked his flesh.

Alex rocked his hips up against his palm, rutting for some friction, some stimulation, because God, he didn’t expect something like this to turn him on  _ this  _ much. The humiliation of knowing someone was pissing on him was almost too much, but knowing that it was someone who loved him and who was enjoying it made it so  _ good _ .

“Get his face, babe.” The instruction was so quiet that Alex wasn’t even sure James had said it until George shaking moved his aim up his chest. He only kept it there for a moment, Alex with his eyes squeezed shut against the spray and James with his hand still pressed into George. 

George finished pissing. Alex opened his eyes to see the two men gazing down at him like he was some kind of enigma, and his belly fluttered with need for them to be closer, to come, to piss. He wasn’t sure which need was greater anymore. 

James kissed George on the lips once more before pushing him gently out of the way. He had his cock in his fist still, and Alex opened his mouth the instant James grabbed his hair. He took the older man into his mouth, jaw slack, and let James control his movement. Alex was in such a bizarre headspace; he didn’t think he could give a blowjob without help even without needing to piss as badly as he did.

Within a few minutes, James was pulling Alex off his cock. He pushed a thumb into the kneeling man’s jaw, keeping his mouth open. “Gonna come on your face.”

Alex stuck his tongue outside of mouth obscenely, wiggling his knees without registering how gross the squidge of liquid oozing from the towels was. He felt the heat of James coming across his cheeks before he tasted what dripped onto his tongue, grinning up at his boyfriend toothily.

James stroked through his hair comfortingly. “Such a good boy for us, aren’t you, love?” 

Alex nodded. “Can I piss now?”

“Wait until George comes, hm? Be polite, Al.” Alex groaned at James’ words, looking up to George as if for comfort or waiting for him to tell him it was fine to piss already. “How can we help you, George?”

George barely had to think for a second before he replied. “Not something I thought I’d ever say, but… Can you, like. Piss in his mouth?” 

“Well, if that’s what your little heart desires, George, who am I to deny?” James hadn’t been drinking anywhere near as much as the other boys had — James was the orchestrator of all of this, after all — but with Alex’s mouth dropping as quickly as it did, he figured he could give it his best shot. 

George watched, transfixed, as James took a half-step backwards and let go into Alex’s mouth. The sounds Alex was making — soft choking noises, the obscenity of how he spat it out — and the visual of James’ piss running out the corner of his lips, how eager Alex was to sit still and just take it, the knowledge that if Alex would do  _ this  _ for them, there must be very little he wouldn’t be willing to do, was all enough to have George tipping over the edge in only a matter of minutes. The image stayed burned into his head even after James finished, and he came carefully onto the already-ruined towels with a sigh.

“James- please, need to piss now, need to come. Please, James. George,” Alex muttered, looking up at the two of them desperately.

“Piss first, love.” James conceded. 

“Thank you,” Alex said with a gasp. He was accustomed enough to pissing for James that the addition of George watching wasn’t even a stretch for his bladder.

He knelt up so that the men could see the trickle of pee down his thigh, dribbling over already wet skin. His pink boxers turned dark, and Alex’s mouth fell back open at the relief of it all. He reached a hand out vaguely in James’ direction, which the older man quickly took, letting Alex squeeze it hard.

James was amazed at how long Alex went for. He must have drunk an awful lot, James reckoned, and to have held it that long just because he was asked to?

“So lucky to have you,” James whispered.

“You’ve done so, so well,” George concurred, kneeling next to Alex and stroking a hand over his back to sit on his bum as Alex finished. “D’you wanna come now? Or’s it too much?”

Alex was breathless. “Come. Need it.”

George snorted. “Greedy.” He pushed his hand inside Alex’s boxers to trace over the long-left alone buttplug. “Forgot how pretty your ass must look right now.”

He started to wiggle Alex’s soaking boxers off his body, Alex barely helping.

“Bend over, love. On all fours.” Alex did what he was told, hardly able to register who was speaking. “Look so beautiful, Al. Doesn’t he, George?” James walked around to sit behind Alex.

George hummed in response. “Gorgeous.”

Alex smiled dopily, pushing his hips back towards his boyfriend. George knelt in front of him, pulling him into a messy kiss as James gently tugged the plug out of him. There was a slight burn where most of the lube had dried up, but it wasn’t enough to put Alex off at this point.

The feeling of James’ mouth against him had Alex’s eyes rolling back into his skull and pressing his mouth further towards George, opening his lips desperately.

The tension of the night, the intensity of it all, made Alex’s orgasm come quicker than he would be proud to admit in any other circumstance. His body was exhausted, and he came with a full body shudder when James tugged on his cock at the same time that he pushed his tongue inside him.

James felt his boyfriend shake, and wrapped his spare hand around Alex’s stomach to stop him falling into the sopping towels. He held him up like this for a minute before pulling Alex upright with him.

“Clean this up, angel.” James ordered George, who nodded obediently and began picking up the towels. 

Alex leaned his whole bodyweight against James, who lead him to the bathroom to shower and wash him so tenderly that it was like the events of the night hadn’t even happened.

“That was… Thank you.” Alex said, tentatively and small, when they stepped out of the shower. 

James kissed him once on the cheek, and then gently on the mouth. “We’ll talk about it tomorrow. Sleep for now.”

George was sat on the end of the bed when they returned to their room, holding out one of James’ hoodies for Alex, as was tradition when they did something more outlandish together.

“Love you,” George said to Alex. Or perhaps it was to James. Perhaps it didn’t matter who it was meant for, because they all knew it applied to both men. 

“Love you, too,” James replied. Alex couldn’t find it in him to say it in words, so he said it in the way he pulled George to the pillow end of the bed to rest his head in the older man’s neck. He said it in the way that he tugged James’ arm around his waist, and in the way he fell asleep easily and calmly, safe and trusting in his boyfriends’ arms.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading comment if u want so i can feel self worth again


End file.
